


An angel fallen twice

by AliaMael



Series: Together we fall [1]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fallen Angel!Yohane, Fluff, Getting Together, I'll forever be salty that the canonical name of this character is not Yohane ok?, I'm honestly not sure if both tags are correct or not in that specific case, Teratophilia, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliaMael/pseuds/AliaMael
Summary: Sometimes, she was one. She was whole, she was Yohane, and it feltgood.Some other times, it was not so simple. She was… not exactlytwo, but maybe one and a half, with a presence that was her and wasn't her at the same time lurking inside of her mind.ORThe one where Yohane is, indeed, a fallen angel. With a crush.
Relationships: Kurosawa Ruby/Tsushima Yoshiko
Series: Together we fall [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580089
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: No Sex Terato





	An angel fallen twice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleLinor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/gifts).



> Me: hey, I could write tentacle porn of these characters! =D  
> Also me: *ends up with teenage angst and fluff with 0% tentacle porn*  
> Me: ... no idea what happened here but ok.
> 
> Hope you enjoy ♥

Sometimes, she was one. She was whole, she was Yohane, and it felt _good_.

Some other times, it was not so simple. She was… not exactly _two_ , but maybe one and a half, with a presence that was her and wasn't her at the same time lurking inside of her mind. She was used to it, but it never got comfortable. She felt fractured, like that, like she was loosing herself. Some days, she was maybe a little bit Yoshiko and the almost voice whispering to her was more Yohane than her. But not totally either, because she was only Yohane when she was whole.

She'd been that way as far as her memory would go back. It had taken her a long time to understand what that meant, though.

That, and an encounter with a legitimate supernatural being.

The angel had been almost as confused as her, which had made the whole ordeal positively _weird_ , but eventually they had pieced together what had happened.

Her instinctive certitude that she was a fallen angel? True, except that said angel had not fallen straight to hell but straight to incarnation into a human newborn. So she was both. Human and fallen angel. Which was apparently not how things were supposed to go, but now everybody was stuck with dealing with it the way it was.

And so, here she was, trying to find a way to fit into human society without loosing herself. People thinking she was a weirdo with a funny shtick or an unhealthy obsession. Until Aqours.

Aqours members accepted her like she was. Even if they seemed to love riling her up by using the wrong name. The fact that some days she protested because they were _wrong_ and some other days to convince herself was lost on them, but she had years of training at hiding her fluctuations.

But then… that was not _entirely_ true. Ruby seemed to catch the difference, sometimes, even if she hadn't found the meaning behind it yet. Ruby was far more observant than many people would think. But maybe that was also because she was a bit more focused on Yohane than on other people, and wasn't that a heady thought.

And maybe Yohane was more focused on Ruby too, but she couldn't help it! She was so… so _cute_ , and at the same time so pure and so willing to be anything but!

Okay, they were totally almost dating, the "almost" being there only because they never talked about it.

Some part of Yohane (probably the old supernatural part) was like "ask her out already!". But the rest of her was paralyzed, partly by pure teenage awkwardness (being human sucked sometimes), and partly by fear. Because… Ruby deserved better than a lie. Ruby deserved to know what Yohane was, to know _everything_ about her true nature, and Yohane was afraid telling her would mean loosing her.

True, Ruby always went along with Yohane's talks of "little demons" and other supernatural things, but that was not enough to make her _sure_. She was nervous as hell and beating herself up because seriously, a fallen angel reduced to that shy a mess by a mere human? (The fact that Ruby was much more than a mere human for her was irrelevant.)

Still, Yohane _wanted_. She wanted Ruby to be hers, in whatever way Ruby felt comfortable with. So, her heart beating madly with apprehension, she invited Ruby to her home to tell her, anticipating the need to _show_ her to be believed.

When Yohane opened her door, Ruby was there, adorable as always, with a slight blush and a hesitant (hopeful?) smile, and Yohane almost gave in to the urge to run away and hide under her bed until the Problem solved itself _somehow_. Instead, she let Ruby come in and tried making tea with shaking hands.

Eventually, they found themselves sitting face to face in an awkward silence that had nothing to do with friendship and everything with the anticipation for _something else_.

"Ruby… You've been a good little demon," Yohane started, clinging to her assured persona even though _all_ of her was a shivering mess inside. "So I think you deserve to know more about… the fallen angel you serve," she managed to end with _almost_ no stuttering.

Ruby nodded and slightly leaned forward, attentive and eager. Yohane had to remind herself to breathe.

"I… am a fallen angel."  
"Yeah, I already know that," Ruby answered, visibly puzzled.  
"Yes, no, I mean, literally!"

Ruby put on a soft smile that made Yohane's insides turn to goo.

"I never doubted that was sincerely how you felt, and I'm okay with it. I thought I had made it clear already."

Ruby definitely was too perfect for this world.

"I… I mean it even more literally than that…" Yohane stammered, feeling herself blush in mortification.

Ruby blinked.

"What do you mean, more literally?"  
"I… I can… show you, but please, don't be afraid?" Yohane pleaded. "I would _never_ hurt you."  
"I trust you," Ruby answered without any hint of hesitation (bless her).

So Yohane showed her.

She breathed deep, closed her eyes and let her human form melt into the weird hybrid she really was. Ruby gasped, and Yohane forced herself to look at her friend.

Ruby was gaping, eyes like saucers. Yohane tried not to fidget under her stare.

She knew her own body. She knew the third eye in the middle of her forehead was far more angelic than most people would imagine, but also deeply unsettling. Compared to that, the two pairs of black feathered wings were nothing. The long tail came from being fallen, and her broken halo was reminiscent of the horns humans associated with demons.

She still looked like herself, but at the same time she was painfully inhuman. (She never resented being inhuman before meeting Ruby.)

"A… alright," Ruby finally said, "that's indeed more literal than I thought."  
"I'm sorry?" Yohane tried, flinching.  
"Don't be! Don't ever be sorry for being yourself!"

It was Yohane's turn to gape. Ruby's righteous indignation was a sight to behold.

"You… you're okay with… that?" Yohane asked, gesturing vaguely at herself.

Ruby nodded vigorously.

"Do you wanna be my girlfriend?" Yohane blurted out.

She felt herself blushing madly, but Ruby was blushing too, and smiling like the sun.

"Of course. Be your girlfriend, fall with you, whatever you want. Just one more thing?"  
"Yes?"  
"Can I kiss you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: part 2 is rated E. So maybe go on the series page and read the tags before choosing to read it or not? Take care ♥


End file.
